Untold Stories
by Abythm
Summary: What If a twist of the Lore could change many things? What If a few bad words could change many things? So, what happened years ago to a sweet and little girl to change in what she would become later on? A Syndra Fic / retelling aspects of her childhood.


Hey guys!, This Is a little Idea was in my mind for a time and I wanted to write it so here it is!

Is my first fanfiction, so be gentle if you review, If you got any ideas for the plot you can PM me!

If you review, I ask you to please be constructive and consider that I'm from Venezuela (South America) so English isn't my native language

And If you want, you can point me any errors in my grammar

Also, Question of the chapter!

"Who's your favorite champion and role?"

Well, for Top my fav is Riven (Too much damage, too much mobility, jumping with badass style on the walls, Stun, Shields, Ultimate with CC and no matter how many debuffs still rocks, great champ)

For Jungle my fav is Skarner (It Is a very good Jungle with great damage and resistence at early game, slows, stuns and friggin ultimate that pulls you to a dark corner and- ...well the rest is story)

For mid my fav is Katarina (She is Katarina, no comments), Orianna (Powerfull CC, Slow, Shield, Pull, what more can you ask for?) and Fizz (Very fun to play, Instakill combos, too much mobility, great champion)

For Bot Adc my fav is Graves (Hyper carry, great passive, too much defense in early game, easy mobility through walls, great attack speed, a ultimate that have a average range and cc, he is great, try it out if you haven't)

For Bot Support my fav is Leona (Stun and slow party), Thresh (Its friggin thresh pls saving people since you were borned)

And my favorite role overall Is... I don't have, I love them all

Well, enough chatting, Enjoy! (Or I'll kill you when you sleep).

* * *

The dark sovereign is walking through the halls of the Institute of War, Champions and Summoners part ways likely from fear or just to not bother the adolescent famous temper, Syndra like many other champions is badly judged, that could take some parts from the constant scowl on her face, the dark magic, the badass armor or just because she floats, yeah everyone would love to float, anyways. Right now she is heading for the dining hall where you can see summoners in dark purple or midnight blue robes and champions alike dining, talking or looking at the hextech tv scattered all across the room.

Syndra was sitting alone in a corner when there was a round of low cheers from the Ionian table for the first blood obtained from Lee Sin in a gank for the top lane, and less than 30 seconds, there was a minion trembling a little from fear to take her order. She just looked at it for a second and said "The usual" in a bored tone; it nodded and then went to grab some Ionian pastries for Syndra's sweet tooth

After eating and watching the rest of the match, the dark sovereign went to the neutral hall that was the farthest away from the dining hall, watching how a bubbly blonde girl was trying to get the attention of her brooding brother in the demacian hall and how a cocky smirking redhead was watching everything but her eyes in the noxian hall. You see, the Institute of war, created the League of Legends to solve the disputes from the factions in Runaterra and to lock up in prisons the monsters that plague these land, and so the champions were created, warriors and mages ready to compete for their factions or for their purpose in a deathly arena to win for glory, honor and to be a legend

In the neutral hall the dark sovereign was opening her room, midnight blue walls and dark wood floors covered a common room, a coffee table in the middle between two light purple couches and a rosy loveseat were facing the opposite wall which was adorned with a beautiful fireplace, fire flaring when Syndra stepped through the door and on top of it there is a hextech tv for nothing because she really didn't see anything, hextech torches clung to the walls in strategized positions, Zaun and Piltover technology is very used for little things like these, after looking at her room for a few moments she went for her bedroom were the walls were deep purple, a queen size bed one corner, a night table in one side, the wardrobe, and the bathroom, let's say if you're here to battle to death then there is no problem in luxury.

After getting out of her armor, she changed in night clothes, brush her teeth and got into bed, she begin to think of herself, her childhood wasn't the best, people were afraid of her, she never got a real friend to count on, the mages only talked to her when she was learning from them, she was always alone, never had a family, a good father, a loving mother, they say she was born here and had to stay all of her life learning to control and teaching light magic. One night she was sneaking to the kitchen to grab a snack when she heard, Syndra being the good girl she always been didn't want to interrupt and was going to knock on the door when suddenly she hears her name being said by one of the initiates, after a moment or two of hesitating she used a spell to eavesdrop in the conversation without being noticed.

"I tell you, she is damned! Didn't you see how she could use magic without little no effort? Even our superiors are afraid of what she is" One whispered in a concerned tone

"Yeah, I hear that our superiors never teach her anything too advanced to keep her in check, what a freak" The other one whispered. They heard a loud 'thump' noise in the door scaring the living daylights out of them, in the moment that they got to the door to check if anyone has caught them, the corridor was dark and nobody was there.

At the same moment Syndra was walking through the halls heading for the library with a clearly confusion on her face, opening the door she saw rows and rows of furniture and books, heading for the restricted section, using the same spell that the library man use to open the door to clean, reaching inside she noticed that there were a little amount of rows in comparison to the previous room, she advanced on the expert part of the little room, opening the first scroll she saw, the spell was named "Dark Matter Summon" looking below it explained that the spell summons a dark matter that can absorb and deal damage to objectives, it is very good for counteracting light spells because it absorbs the light magic and good emotions that are created from it, the first part of the scroll explained the basic of the summon, like any other dark magic, to summon it you need to think about bad emotions like anger, depression, betrayal, hurt, hate and many more. The second part explained how to form; it says that when you summon the matter it takes whatever form you like and the only unique restriction how big it is, which depends in how much magic you have.

Syndra was thinking about all the people that were afraid from her power and it depressed her, all the lies that were her life and it angered her, all the people judging her just because her power, and it hurt her, and hurt turns really fast in hate, She extended her arm and in no time a dark sphere was whirling in her hand fussing with raw and dark magic, the size was of three heads, it began to slowly circle her, whispering voices were coming from it, after a few moments Syndra extended her other arm, opened her palm, pulling her fingers up as if wanting to grab something falling, a feeling that she had never encountered began to flood trough her expanding like wild fire, she begin to feel light headed and in a state of adrenaline, with a few seconds there was another dark sphere swirling in her palm, The girl begin to smile, not the light and polite smiles, this smile was dark and good in a twisted way, this was the best feeling she had. In all her life, and she was damned if she never did it again.

After grabbing her bag, coat, and little money she had, the girl begin to run away from the light tower of magic and the life of lies that she lived in. Days passed by a blur practicing her new dark magic, running and going into towns to sleep and eat with the little money she had, she was passing close to the west mountains of the Freljord province without food and rest for three days when exhaustion cough up with her, the sovereign tripped in a rock and fell face first in the snow, her body couldn't move from the freezing cold and the claws of the sleep were slowly creeping up on her, in her last moments of her life she began to think of herself and the little things she wanted to do, like having a family and being the loving mother she will never be, after a few moments she lost the consciousness and succumbed in her exhaustion, falling straight towards the snow head-first.

* * *

In her dreams she was in a hall with the walls and floors all white, she begin to trace with her hands the wall of the corridor as she currently begin to think if this was death, then she saw a figure turning the corner of the hall and turning to the left side, after a few seconds of processing what was happening she took run hearing a dark laugh coming from the figure she saw, a few moments later following the figure and a few corridors turned before she entered a big room with a statue in the middle and two staircase doing a "L" shape, surrounding the statue and joining in the middle for the superior part of the room.

After climbing the stairs, she saw three of the same statues in one wall facing a replica of the same wall, there was a red carpet with golden linings, following the trail with her blue eyes she saw in a majestic throne seat the same figure standing behind it with a grin as if seeing her was the best thing in life

The figure was a girl, probably the same age as her with white hair that reached down her tights and shining violet eyes that seemed to be seeing your soul with one look, high cheekbones, a heart shaped face, white pale face, full violet lips and a dark purple and black armor with shining marks of dark power glowing, a helmet with two horns spiking from the top forming strange type of crown, probably the most beautiful being that Syndra had seen

"Greetings, i have been waiting for you, Syndra." The figure said smiling

"Wha...? How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I?" She replied looking at her surroundings

"Full of questions are we?, well we are in what the humans call 'The Void'. How do i know your name? Who am i?. Well, let's say that my name is Jasindra, I give you your name and I'm your mother" Jasindra said with a lovely smile on her face

Shock and confusion could be saw in Syndra's face "My...Mo..the..r?" She said with shock clearly in her voice and face "But yo-you a-are dead?" She asked mumbling

And that moment was when sleep suddenly reaches Syndra.


End file.
